Sacrifice series: Book one
by dawnstar920
Summary: Featherpaw is a Thunderclan apprentice that trys to prove she is loyal to her clan. Her friends help her through, and she realizes the strengths and downfalls of love. Sometimes you need to make sacrifices.  Bad Summary. Sorry
1. Alligences

_**Alligences**_

**Thunderclan**

Leader; Dapplestar- A tawny colored she-cat with green eyes (3 lives left)

Deputy; Blazeheart- a reddish orange tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice- Ravenpaw)

Medicine cat; Poppycloud- A calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors;

Emberthrust- A reddish orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice- Hawkpaw)

Duskfur- A silver tom with black specs and amber eyes. (Apprentice- Featherpaw)

Pansyfrost- A black she-cat with reddish markings and blue eyes. (Apprentice- Swiftpaw)

Thistlefang- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice- Nettlepaw)

Whitesnow- A white she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice- Flowerpaw)

Apprentices;

Featherpaw- A white she-cat with gray paws and bright blue eyes. (Mentor- Duskfur)

Nettlepaw- A brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Mentor- Thistlefang)

Swiftpaw- A light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. (Mentor- Pansyfrost)

Ravenpaw- A black tom, with a white chest, paws, and tail tip, and greenish-blue eyes. (Mentor-Blazeheart)

Hawkpaw- A black she-cat with amber eyes. (Mentor- Emberthrust)

Flowerpaw- A dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. (Mentor- Whitesnow)

Queens;

Hollyberry- A black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

Dreamcross- A black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kits;

Graykit- A gray tom with faint tabby markings and amber eyes.

Lightkit- A light orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Patchkit- A white tom with orange tabby patches and yellow eyes.

Dreamkit- A black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders;

Stareye- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Huntclaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Family's :

Dapplestar has no family left.

Blazeheart's mate is Dreamcross. There kits are Lightkit, Patchkit, and Dream kit. Blazeheart's sister is Emberthrust, and Poppycloud.

Duskfur has no family left, but treats Featherpaw as a daughter.

Pansyfrost has no family left. She was a only kit and her parents died.

Thistlefang has no family left. He was a only kit and his family died.

Whitesnow is Dreamcross's sister.

Stareye and Huntclaw the elders were mates as young cats.

Featherpaw's mother was Silver light a she-cat that was killed in battle. Her father was Rainspots, who was the old Thunderclan medicine cat. Cat's think she will never be a good warrior because of this.

Nettlepaw was a only kit and his parents died in battle when he was still in the nursery.

Swiftpaw's mother died when she was first apprenticed. No one knew her father.

Ravenpaw's parents were killed about a moon before this story takes place. His sister is Hawkpaw, and his older sister is Hollyberry. He has a nephew Graykit.

Flowerpaw's parents passed away as well. One from green cough and the other got his by a monster.

**Windclan **

Leader; Gorsestar; Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy; Trenchclaw; Molted brown tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat; Hollowmint; Molted brown she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors;

Pennyfoot; Rusty colored she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice= Brookpaw)

Rabbitclaw; Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice= Shadowpaw)

Harefoot; Brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice= Heatherpaw)

Grassnose; Black and white tom with green eyes.

Stemleaf; Black she-cat with green eyes.

Mintfoot; White she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices;

Heatherpaw; A bengal she-cat with ice blue eyes (Mentor= Harefoot)

Shadowpaw; A black she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor= Rabbitclaw)

**Shadowclan**

Leader; Darkstar; Dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes. (Apprentice; Soaringpaw)

Deputy; Ratclaw; Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat; Berrywind; White she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors;

Raggedfur; Black tom with green eyes.

Dawnblaze; Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Icebreath; White she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice; Bluepaw)

Cloudeyes; Black and white tom with green eyes.

Blacknose; White tom cat with a black nose, and amber eyes.

Rainglow; Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Lionpelt; Yellow tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice; Stormpaw)

Apprentices;

Soaringpaw; A golden tom with hazel eyes. (Mentor= Darkstar)

Bluepaw; Gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor= Icebreath)

Stormpaw; Black tom with amber eyes. (Mentor= Lionpelt)

Queens;

Windfeather; White she-cat with green eyes.

**Riverclan **

Leader; Silverstar; A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy; Rainpool; A solid silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat; Blossomfur; A Reddish colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors;

Whitefur; A white tom cat with dark blue eyes.

Blackash; A black tom cat with dark blue eyes.

Bluerain; A gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Softstorm; A brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

Riversplash; A orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice= Leafpaw)

Skycloud; A white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentices;

Leafpaw; dappled she-cat with a white tail tip, and ears, and amber eyes. (Mentor= Riversplash)

Queens;

Spottedbelly; A calico she-cat with green eyes.

Blackclaw; A black she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits;

Petalkit; A black and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Blackclaw's kit)

Pansykit; A black she-cat with white paws, and amber eyes. (Blackclaw's kit)

**AU: Okay guys, I know some things have changed. Some cats were taken out of the story. Dreamcross is still alive etc. Also, Featherpaw does not know Leafpaw, and Soaringpaw in this fic. They are just other clan apprentices. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue. I know it's short. I am doing this story in first person. Something knew for me. But I thought I'd try it. It's all in Featherpaw's point of view obviously. :P **

_Let me tell you…_

_Let me tell you what it feels like…_

_I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. I showed him. I proved it._

_I got what I wanted. I had him. But sometimes. Things get taken away from you._

_They get taken away from you too soon._

_And you know what I say? Fuck fate. Fuck destiny._

_I'm making my own._

_I'm creating my own path._

_Because I can't just sit around and do nothing..._

_I just can't._


	3. Chapter 1

**AU: The first chapter is a little slow, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

Featherpaw awoke her gray paws stretching out in front of her, and her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark atmosphere of the apprentice den. It looked like her friends were already awake, except for Swiftpaw, Featherpaw's best friend, who was curled up in her own nest. She got to my paws, and licked her fur flat, walking out into the middle of the camp.

Featherpaw wasn't liked by everyone. Trusted by everyone. All because her father had been the old medicine cat, Rainspots. He and her mother Silverlight had a secret relationship. When her mother got pregnant, her mother's best friend, her mentor now, Duskfur, had told the clan she was his. But one day Featherpaw's mother died in battle. Her father let the clan know Featherpaw was his before he killed himself swallowing death berries. He didn't want to live without her mother is what Featherpaw figured.

Her eyes scanned around for Duskfur now, and not seeing the senior warrior she walked over to the fresh-kill pile instead, grabbing a mouse. She settled down on the dusty ground picking at the mouse slowly. Her ears turned towards the direction of paw prints, and she looked up seeing Nettlepaw. He was Swiftpaw's mate, and he was like the brother Featherpaw never had.

"Hey." he said, settling down beside her, and licking her neck fur.

"Hey." Featherpaw replied, finishing the mouse, pushing the scraps of fur and bones away with her nose. She then started to share tongues with Nettlepaw.

"What does Duskfur have you doing today?" Nettlepaw asked, his green eyes curious.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him yet today." Featherpaw told him.

"I think he went on a patrol. Thistleclaw is on it. With us being so low on warriors, I think Dapplestar is sending patrols more often to the borders, especially Shadowclan.. So they don't get anymore idea's." Nettlepaw said. Featherpaw nodded. Shadowclan had been giving Thunderclan problems for awhile now. All about one strip of territory the legendary leader Firestar had given to them, then taken back long, long ago.

"I think it's stupid.. To still be fighting over this." Featherpaw told Nettlepaw. Her mother had died in one of these battles, and so did many of her other friends parents.

"Me too." Nettlepaw said, getting to his paws. "I'm going to go wake up Swiftpaw. I'll see you later." He said, getting ready to head over to the apprentice den.

"Wait, do you know where Ravenpaw is?" Featherpaw asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, he is cleaning out the elders den!" Nettlepaw said with a laugh, his tail vanishing into the apprentice den. Everyone knew how much Ravenpaw hated cleaning out the elders den, but Blazeheart made him. Featherpaw jumped up burying the remains of her fresh-kill, then ran towards the elders den. She poked my head inside smiling instantly as she saw him. He was picking out the twigs and spoiled bedding from Huntclaw's nest with his claws carefully, listening intently on the story the elder was telling him.

"Hello Featherpaw!" Stareye said smiling at her. "Come listen. Huntclaw is about to tell the story about the demons." Stareye meowed, her blue eyes shining in fondness for her mate. Featherpaw returned the smile Ravenpaw gave her, and then settled down beside him nodding to the two elders.

"Of course! I'd love to hear." Featherpaw meowed with a soft purr.

"Long ago. There were two brothers named Jaylight, and Rowanfur. They were insanely close. Rowanfur was older then Jaylight, and since both of there parents had passed away he felt like it was his job to protect the younger tom." Huntclaw meowed. "One day, Jaylight was murdered. Rowanfur couldn't live without his brother, so he used ritual that had been passed down in stories much like this one." Huntclaw meowed.

Featherpaw quickly glanced away from the elder tom to look at Ravenpaw, who had finished and laid down beside her, his fur brushing Featherpaw's. She then turned her attention back to Huntclaw.

"He went out in the middle of a field as the ritual ordered, and said the summons. The summons which made a Darkforest warrior rise. Darkforest warriors like to make deals." Huntclaw explained. "Rowanfur told the demon that he wanted to make a deal. Anything the demon wanted if it meant that he would bring Jaylight back to life. The demon happened to want Rowanfurs own life. In a year. The tom agreed, and Jaylight was back alive. A year later, Rowanfur and Jaylight were out hunting. Jaylight said his brothers pupils grew wide, and that he said he heard dogs. But Jaylight could hear nothing. No matter how hard he tried. He said he then watched as his brothers body was tossed in the air, ripped open. Then he lay still, barley alive. Rowanfur told Jaylight what happened, said goodbye to his brother, then died. It is known today that Rowanfur still walks the dark forest because he bid his life to the demon. But it was too save his brother." Huntclaw said. "The ritual is no longer passed on in these story's, so no cat goes to make the same choices Rowanfur had." He finished. Featherpaw's eyes were wide.

"That's horrible!" she meowed. Ravenpaw pressed his fur closer to hers to comfort her.

"That's what had happened." Huntclaw meowed.

"Thank you for the stories Huntclaw. Thank you too Stareye." Ravenpaw meowed, getting to his paws and stretching. "Come on Featherpaw, lets go." He meowed to her. Featherpaw also got to his paws, watching the elders purr.

"Come visit us soon!" Huntclaw meowed.

"I'm sure Ravenpaw will! By the way Blazestorm makes him clean out dens!" Stareye purred. Ravenpaw and Featherpaw laughed, and walked out of the den together.

"What are you doing today?" Ravenpaw asked her.

"I'm not sure. Duskfur isn't back from patrolling." Featherpaw told him.

"Maybe Blazeheart and Duskfur will bring us battle training together or something." The tom meowed.

"I hope so." Featherpaw purred, really just liking the idea of spending the day with the black and white tom. Featherpaw looked up as Blazeheart walked over now, his green eyes focused on his apprentice.

"Ravenpaw, we are going battle training in a little bit. So eat if you have finished the elders den." Blazeheart meowed. Ravenpaw nodded.

"Yeah I finished, I'll go eat in a second, but do you think that Featherpaw can come training with us?" Ravenpaw asked. Blazeheart looked at Featherpaw.

"I sent Duskfur on the morning patrol. When he comes back just ask him if you can go. Then meet us there. I don't want to bring you if he had other plans." Blazeheart meowed. Featherpaw nodded.

"Yes Blazeheart." Featherpaw meowed.

"Can I go see Graykit quickly too? Before we go? I didn't get to see him this morning." Ravenpaw asked his mentor.

"Yes, but make it quick." Blazeheart said, walking away. Ravenpaw ran to the fresh-kill pile picking up a mouse, a sparrow and a vole. He flicked his tail for Featherpaw to follow and walked into the nursery. Featherpaw ran in behind him. Ravenpaw had always been very close to his older sister and nephew. Ravenpaw dropped the fresh-kill.

"You two can pick what you want first." He said. Hollyberry purred.

"Thank you Ravenpaw." She meowed, dragging the vole towards her. Graykit pounced on Ravenpaw knocking him over, and Featherpaw purred.

"Uncle Ravenpaw!" Graykit meowed, batting at the other. Ravenpaw laughed and pushed him gently off.

"Eat Graykit." He meowed. Graykit picked the mouse, leaving Ravenpaw with the sparrow. Featherpaw liked watching him with his nephew. He was great with kits. Featherpaw purred a greeting to Hollyberry and Graykit, sitting down beside Ravenpaw.

"How is your training coming along Featherpaw?" Dreamcross asked. She was the other queen in the nursery, and she had three kits of her own. Lightkit, Patchkit, and Dreamkit. Blazeheart was there father. Featherpaw got up padding over to her.

"It's going alright. I'm better at hunting then fighting." She meowed. Dreamcross purred.

"Most she-cats are." She meowed.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Featherpaw asked her.

"No I'm good. I ate already. Blazeheart bought me a mouse earlier." Dreamcross purred. Featherpaw nodded.

"Okay." She laughed. "I'll see you Dreamcross." She meowed. She padded out of the den with a now satisfied Ravenpaw.

"I'll hopefully see you soon." The black and white tom told her.

"Yeah, see you soon." Featherpaw meowed, watching him walk off to meet Blazeheart.

Featherpaw looked around the now almost empty camp. Thunderclan was short on cats, and that was a bad thing. Riverclan knew this, and she didn't want Shadowclan to get anymore ideas.

**AU: There, I hope you liked it. :) Review please! I need reviews for my story's so I keep writing them. If I don't get reviews, then I don't want to write them anymore. **


	4. Chapter 2

**AU: I hope you guys like this chapter. And to answer a question from a reviewer, Ravenpaw isn't sure about his feelings for Featherpaw. They both kind of have a crush on each other, but are both to chicken to admit it. :) **

It turned out that Duskfur didn't have plans for them, so they did end up going to battle train. Along with Ravenpaw, Hawkpaw who was Ravenpaw's sister, was also there with her mentor Emberthrust. It was a cool green-leaf morning, and Featherpaw was hoping that the weather would stay cooler, considering they would be practicing battle training all day.

"Okay, now that we showed you how it's done, Featherpaw why don't you try this move on Hawkpaw?" Duskfur meowed, a nod from Emberthrust showing that she agreed.

"Try to dodge her Hawkpaw, but no using claws for either of you." Emberthrust meowed. Featherpaw walked up to face the black she-cat. The move they were learning was called the 'back rake' It was very similar to the belly rake but instead, you leap on them and run your claws down there back. Featherpaw crouched, and them lunged for Hawkpaw, landing on her back and running her paws quickly through the fur where her claws would have sliced. She then went to jump off quickly before Hawkpaw could roll over and squish her, but Featherpaw wasn't fast enough, and was flattened to the ground.

"That was good. You just need your agility to improve." Duskfur told Featherpaw, as she got to her paws, shaking her fur. They continued to practice the move all day, until all three apprentices perfected it. When they got back to the camp they all settled down for a meal. It was sunset and Duskfur walked over.

"I know you're eating, and you've been training all day. But we need you for a patrol." Duskfur told Featherpaw. "We need to check the Riverclan border again."

"Ugh, alright." Featherpaw meowed, getting to her paws, and saying goodbye to Hawkpaw and Ravenpaw. "Who is going on the patrol?" She asked, her paws aching under her.

"You, Pansyfrost, Whitesnow, and I." Duskfur said, walking over to where the blackish reddish she-cat, and the white she-cat waited.

"Why aren't Flowerpaw or Swiftpaw going?" Featherpaw asked. Swiftpaw was Pansyfrost's apprentice, and Flowerpaw was Whitesnow's.

"They were tired, so were letting them rest." Pansyfrost meowed, and Featherpaw nodded slightly. As they walked through the forest Featherpaw let her senses roam. She caught the scent of a mouse, and flicked her tail to the patrol to let them know she'd catch up. She snuck through the ferns, dropping down and crawling forward slowly. Just as she was about to pounce on the nibbling creature, another cat did, snapping it's neck quickly.

"Hey! That was my mouse!" Featherpaw hissed, standing up and then freezing when she realized it wasn't a Thunderclan warrior. She had been so focused on the mouse, she didn't pick up any other scents. This tom was a gray tabby, and he had dark green eyes. The patrol must have heard Featherpaw hiss because they came and surrounded the skinny tom. Featherpaw now noticed that his ribs were showing, and his eyes looked tired.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Thunderclan territory!" Duskfur hissed, his eyes narrowed and his fur sticking up. Featherpaw never saw him look so threatening. The tom's mouth opened, and the mouse dropped to the floor.

"Did you say Thunder_clan._ This is a clan!" He meowed. Now the patrol looked confused, and Duskfur's ears folded back.

"Yes this is a clan.." He meowed.

"A clan that has apprentice, warriors, queens, kits, medicine cats, a deputy, and a leader?" The tom asked again.

"Yes!" Pansyfrost snapped. "Who are you, and where are you from!" She growled.

"I'm Skyfur!" The tom meowed. "I am a survivor from the tornado that hit Lightclan!" He said. Featherpaw's head tilted to the side.

"Lightclan?" She asked.

"Yes. Waterclan, Darkclan, Breezeclan, and Lightclan are clans far away from here. A tornado hit, and destroyed out homes, killing many. There are only six more survivors besides me. Making seven of us. We have been searching for a new home. Somewhere to go. And now there are more clans!" He meowed his green eyes wide.

"Listen, Skyfur. How do we know that we can trust you? We've never heard of other clans. The clans originated here. Why would they be somewhere else?" Duskfur meowed.

"Maybe he is a Riverclan warrior undercover!" Pansyfrost growled, her fur sticking up.

"Don't be ridiculous. He is skin and bones! They wouldn't starve there warrior to put on a show!" Whitesnow meowed.

"That's true…. Show us.. These others." Duskfur meowed. "Where are you staying?" He asked again.

"We are staying in this old badgers den. It's pretty big, and it's a little ways from here. We just got there yesterday." Skyfur meowed. He flicked his tail for them to follow, and the patrol did just that. Featherpaw stayed close to Whitesnow, exchanging glances with her as they continued to follow the tom. When they got up above Thunderclan territory Skyfur pointed his tail to a den.

"Come out! I found clan cats!" He meowed. First two toms came out that were around Featherpaw's age.

"This is Stripepaw" Skyfur meowed pointing to a dark gray longhaired tabby tom with green eyes. "And this is Grasspaw." He meowed pointing his tail to a short haired gray tabby tom with blue eyes. "They are my sons." Skyfur explained.

Then a long legged pale yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes came out. "This is Petalsong." Skyfur meowed.

A dark gray tom cat emerged next, he had blue eyes. "This is my brother Stormpelt." Skyfur meowed.

Then two identical orange tabby she-cats came out, they both had yellow eyes. "And this is Firepelt, and Flamepelt. There sisters." Skyfur meowed. The cats dipped there heads to the clan cats, all accept Stripepaw, and Featherpaw gave him a glare.

"Can you excuse us for a moment." Duskfur meowed, flicking his tail to the clan cats and walking over away from the other cats. "Do you think we should bring them back to camp?" Duskfur asked.

"Why would we?" Whitesnow asked, her blue eyes confused.

"We are short on cats. This could increase out numbers, and improve our chances of winning a battle if Shadowclan decides to attack again." Pansyfrost meowed. Featherpaw nodded.

"That's true. I think we should bring them back. They have no where else to go. We don't want Shadowclan finding them and adding more cats to there numbers." Featherpaw meowed. Duskfur nodded.

"It's really up to Blazeheart and Dapplestar in the end, but it won't hurt trying. Let's go." He meowed, walking back over to the other cats. "We can offer you a place to stay for the night. And possibly my leader will allow you all to stay in our clan. But I can give no promises." Duskfur meowed. They then led the loners back to Thunderclan camp, and Duskfur took Skyfur to go talk to Dapplestar, while Blazeheart talked to the others. Featherpaw had gone right to where all her fellow apprentices were to tell them her discovery and what had happened. Later that night Dapplestar called a clan meeting.

"I call you all together today to welcome these new warriors of Thunderclan. There home has been destroyed, and they have no where else to go. They know clan ways for they used to be in a clan. The warriors are Skyfur, Flamepelt, Firepelt, Petalsong, and Stormpelt." Dapplestar meowed. "And two knew apprentices are Grasspaw, and Stripepaw. Stormpelt will be mentoring Stripepaw, and Skyfur will be mentoring Grasspaw." Dapplestar meowed, watching as the Thunderclan cats welcomed the knew members.

"Also, now that our numbers are higher, we will attack Shadowclan at dawn tomorrow morning!" Dapplestar yowled. There were gasps around the clan. "I will not wait for there attack any longer. We will attack. Show them our numbers have risen, make them understand they will not take our land." Dapplestar meowed narrowing her eyes.

"So all of you get some rest! I will wake you all a little before dawn!" Dapplestar meowed, dismissing the meeting. Featherpaw's jaw was hanging open. A battle! Tomorrow? She didn't know if she was ready. She crawled into the apprentice den, laying in her nest. She looked up when Ravenpaw lied down, pressing his fur against hers.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" He asked her. Featherpaw nodded, feeling like she had a lump in her throat. What if something happened to Ravenpaw tomorrow? That thought scared her more then going into battle herself.

"Promise me you're going to be careful…" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Promise me you're going to be careful." Ravenpaw meowed back to her, looking back into her eyes. Featherpaw nodded slowly.

"I promise…" She whispered.

"Then me too.." Ravenpaw replied.

**AU: There, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. ****Review please! **


End file.
